Tristan's Thoughts
by TKGGgirl
Summary: Tristan's thoughts throughout his time on Gilmore Girls. Nothing new, just what Tristan is thinking.
1. The Third Lorelai, Part 1

Author's Note: I'm back! I'm not dead, lol! I am SO sorry about the huge and unfogiveable delay in updating SHAG, I promise it WILL get finished. Once again I had evil laptop issues, repeatedly if you can believe it. However, I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I just had to try it out.

The story is Tristan's POV of various different interactions with Rory (and maybe others in the future but it's mostly a Trory thing). I don't know if most people know this but there are actually 4 books of Gilmore Girls that are essentially transcripts of the episodes but with some interesting (thought limited) insight into Rory's thoughts on certain occasions. The books cover through Tristan's departure so his entire time is included and while reading Rory's thoughts I couldn't help but wonder how Tristan was feeling and what he was thinking. Because that essentially was Rory and Tristan's problem it was obvious to everyone but Rory that he truly liked her and didn't (in Rory's words) just have this weird need to prove that she'd go out with him. So here are Tristan's thoughts and what Rory was totally oblivious to. I know this isn't all of their scenes from this episode. It really isn't even all of this one bit of them together but I wanted to see what people think of my interpretation of Tristan's thoughts first. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

I'd also recommend watching this: .com/watch?v=ENcXPSEMTXw it was called upon many time in the writing of this and refers to subtle looks, etc that Tristan gives Rory. So check it out probably before and possibly during.

Tristan's POV-Season 1, Episode 18: The Third Lorelai, Part 1

Why must Rory and I be in ALL of the same classes together? And of course we had to be in the same group for this insane Government project. And to top it all off Paris is in our group as well, with her around our government is going to be more like a dictatorship than a monarchy. At least with Paris taking the lead no one will notice that I'm not paying attention.

I keep sneaking glances at Rory. We've hardly spoken since the night of Madeline's party and things couldn't be more awkward.

Rory reaches to turn the page in her textbook and when she does our hand touch momentarily. It like a bolt of electricity to my skin, but Rory pauses immediately embarrassed and I pull back in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner.

Paris continues to discuss Elizabethan government as I tune out and try not to think about Rory and the night of our kiss. What on Earth would make her cry? I ask myself for the thousandth time since it happened. I mean I know we aren't exactly best friends but we'd been having a perfectly civil discussion up until that point. I must have misread the signals. I have quite a bit of experience with girls but I've NEVER had one cry after I kissed her before. But Rory she was different. Of course I already knew that. I'd even told her so that night, that she was "very odd". All she did was smile and say "thank you". Only Rory Gilmore would take that as a compliment, just another one of the reasons why I can't seem to get her out of my head. I just can't deal with this anymore! Rory has made it clear on more than one occasion that she absolutely despises me. So why can't I get her out of my thoughts? But she kissed me back…didn't she? I've got to stop this; the kiss obviously meant nothing to her so that's what it would mean to me. Nothing.

Tired of thinking about Rory I try to start concentrating on what Paris is saying, "…we'll also need a king and queen. Rory? Tristan? What about you?" I left my head as she says this and I see Rory's head snap up as well.

"Us?" Oh crap, what is Paris doing?

"Oh…" Rory says, shocked by Paris's suggestion.

"No." I immediately respond. Rory obviously doesn't want to do this with me and I don't want things to get any more awkward between us than they already are.

"Yes, no." She agrees quickly.

"Why?"

"Because…" I begin trying to quickly think of an explanation as Rory says "I just don't want to be queen."

That sounds like a good one. "Me neither…king. I don't wanna be king."

"What about you? You be queen." Rory suggests to Paris.

"I'm going to be the head of Parliament. I can't be queen." Paris responds, getting irritated.

"Be both." And I nod by head in agreement. If Paris would just agree to be queen, then we wouldn't have a problem.

"I can't be both."

"Why not it's our government?"

"It's not done that way!"

"It can be, though. Let's vote." Rory says looking desperately to the other members of our group for their opinions. I decide to just stay out of it because if anyone could win an argument against Paris Gellar, it's Rory.

"Rory…"

"Henry the 8th started a new church when the old one wouldn't allow divorce."

"He also cut off his wives' head is he still your role model?" I smile a little at this. If Paris thinks that Rory is going to back down that easily she has another thing coming.

"I'm just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here."

"Why won't you be queen?" She just wasn't going to let this go!

"I'll be queen." Thank you, Madeline!

"There make Madeline queen."

"Fine, you're queen. Tristan's king." That was a close one! Being king to Madeline's queen I could handle.

"I'll be the lady-in-waiting. The one with the low cut blue velvet Renaissance dress." Louise added as she and Madeline snickered.

"Lady-in-waiting is not a political office." Paris said, continuing to get more aggravated.

"No, but they get all the sex." Louise replied giving me a significant look. I immediately looked away, uncomfortable. As I did I couldn't help but look at Rory to see what she thought of Louise's statement. She looked up at me and our eyes met briefly before I look down at my notebook as Paris and Louise continued to picker.

"Out of my mind." I heard the argument winding to a close so I tuned back in as Paris said, "Ok, so I secured us the classroom to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday we'll be ready." What? Was she insane? We we're spending all weekend on this stupid project?

"We're working all weekend?" Madeline asked.

"You're kidding." Louise said, horrified. Apparently, I wasn't the only person that didn't care for Paris' plan. Yes, that's exactly how I want to spend my weekend, working on homework! Not to mention, that meant I'd have to continue seeing and working with Rory for the next two days.

As the bell rings Paris begins handing out a packet of information she's put together for our project.

"Please be ready to it discuss tomorrow, nine o'clock in the morning. Do not be late." And the hits just keep on coming. Nine o'clock in the morning? Is she crazy? I never wake up that early on a Saturday.

I stopped for minute to talk with Trent and Josh (the other members of our group) about how crazy Paris is. They weren't looking forward to working on the weekend either. As they left I turned back to my desk to grab my books and notice that Rory had left her notebook sitting on her desk. I sighed to myself, just GREAT. Knowing Rory would probably need it I picked it up planning to set it on her desk, in our next class before she even had a chance to notice it was missing. That way she'd have it back and it wouldn't involve any interaction between the two of us.

What I didn't expect was for Rory to nearly run into me on my way out the room. Apparently she HAD noticed it was missing.

"Uh…you left this." As I handed her back her notebook. I probably sounded like an idiot but I wanted this conversation over as soon as possible. Now she had what see needed and we could just go on about our business.

"Oh yea, I did. Thanks."

"Sure." We stood there for another awkward moment and as we made eye contact I couldn't stand the silence anymore and started to head for the door. Unfortunately, Rory started heading for the door at the same time. We both realized the potential forthcoming collision and stopped right before we collided in the doorway.

"Whoa, that could've been a potential Marx Brothers moment." She was just too cute. No, stop it Tristan. She is NOT cute. You do not like her and the kiss meant NOTHING. You had just gotten humiliated publicly by your girlfriend and were feeling a bit pathetic, that's all.

"You go first." I said trying to show her that I could be a gentleman.

"Okay." She agreed and began to head out the door. However, once again she stopped and returned to where she'd been standing beside me and said in a lowered tone, "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked trying to play it cool. This was NOT a conversation I wanted to have. I mean really what did we have to talk about? She'd made it perfectly clear what her feelings were the other night. What more was there to say?

"Tristan you know about what."

"No, I don't." I said as students continue to fill past we out the door. Just what I need another public rejection.

"Look we have a lot of work ahead of us. We also have about 2 and a half years of being in the same school. I don't want things to be weird between us. Don't you think it would be good to at least try to talk about this?"

"Ok." I said, relenting. She was obviously not going to let this go.

"Good." She said and we both simultaneously headed for the door again. "I'm gonna go first."

"Right." I said laughing slightly. What had a gotten myself into?


	2. The Third Lorelai, Part 2

A/N: So sorry this took so long! I haven't written anything more yet so if anyone has any suggestions on what episode of Gilmore Girls you'd like to hear Tristan's Thoughts on just let me know! If I get enough suggestions of an episode I'll be sure to do it, plus it'll definitely make my updates come faster. ;)

* * *

"So we're supposed to talk?" I decided to get the ball rolling. She wanted to talk yet we'd just been walking along in awkward silence until now.

"Yea, look about the other night…" Rory began.

"Look, I was upset over Summer." I started repeating to Rory what I had told myself over and over. It was all about the blow of Summer dumping me in front of everyone like that. Rory was just convenient, a rebound. It didn't mean anything.

"Yes, and I was upset over Dean." Of course. It had been about nothing but her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend. Her perfect small-town boyfriend. Yea, _perfect_. Yet, somehow he hadn't been perfect enough to have the common decency to not break up with a girl on their 3 month anniversary. And that guy had the nerve to call me a jackass?

"So then it doesn't mean anything…Right?"

"Right." I couldn't help feeling a little dejected by that. I really had no right to. I mean I'd said it first, 'it meant nothing.' That had become my new mantra, yet somehow having her agree hurt more than I'd expected.

"So then, right. So then that's it. We just chock it up to a bad night." _Please,_ let this conversation be over now.

"Ok…I'm sorry I cried."

"No problem."

"I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss."

"I kissed you, you cried. That had to have something to do with the kiss." Great, now she felt sorry for me, she thought she'd hurt my feelings so she was going to lie. I was getting the 'It's not you, it's me' routine for the first time in my life.

"No, I cried because I was confused and because I hadn't cried. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss." I'm not sure if I really understood most of that but she sounded sincere. Was it possible it really wasn't about me?

"Yea?"

"Very nice. Not at all crying material." That lifted my spirits a little.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Wanna try it again?" I asked her, only half joking. If she did want to try it again I certainly wasn't going to be complaining.

"Well I think someone is recovering from their heartbreak just fine."

"Yea, I'm all better." It was never really heartbreak at all. It was just embarrassment. My ego took a serious blow that night and turning to see Rory sitting there hadn't helped. Then after returning home from the party I'd thought about it and realized what a bitch Summer was. I'd been with a lot of girls like her and it never ended well. "Yea, I think I'm gonna swear off girls for awhile."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Nothing. You said you were going to swear off girls. It's…It's funny."

"You don't think I can?" I asked a little insulted.

"No, I…I think you can. I just think it would be hard for you. It'd probably involve some kind of lock up facility. One of those Hannibal Lecter masks."

"Ok, yes, it would be hard but not impossible." Of course, she had every right to be skeptical, she hadn't seen me go more than a few days between girls the entire time she'd been at Chilton.

"Maybe it's not so much swearing off all girls, but swearing off a certain kind of girl."

"Meaning?" I really don't see where she's going with this.

"Meaning, next time maybe you should pick a girl with a little more substance. You know, a girl who's smart," Like you? "…and is driven and has ambition." Like ambition to become a foreign correspondent despite the fact that she has lived her entire life in a town of only 200 people? "You know, like Paris."

Whoa, that was out of left field. Paris...really? "Are you serious?" That was the only thing I could think of to respond to such an outlandish idea.

"Yea, why not? Paris is smart, and cute, and interesting. And yes, she does bring her own unique set of baggage into the mix."

"A matching set."

"But she likes you, she's crazy about you. She thinks you're amazing." This much I knew. Paris had never been subtle about her crush on me. However, I've known Paris a long time and she's not the type of person who'd be willing to date casually. Paris is very serious; she'd want a serious relationship. But maybe that's what I needed too. Maybe nothing had ever worked out with Summer or any of the other girls because they'd never wanted anything serious, just like I'd thought I didn't. In reality there's only one girl I'd ever seriously thought about having a relationship with, Rory. But Rory, despite the fact that she was currently single (and said our kiss had been 'nice'), obviously wasn't interested. Why else would she be trying to set me up with Paris?

"You want me to date Paris?"

"Just think about it."

"Me and Paris?"

"Louie, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

"Who's Louie?"

"Just think." Rory said as she got up to leave. Well, yea. I certainly have something to think about as I get up to follow her to our next class.

And I did think about it. All the way through our next class I thought about it. I alternated glances between Rory and Paris. I really couldn't understand why Rory would think I should go out with Paris. Although, despite our conversation that afternoon, the fact that she would try and set me up with someone else just reinforces the fact that our kiss really did mean nothing. So maybe I should go out with Paris. I mean, what Rory said makes sense. I'd seen only one option to not going out with girls like Summer; not dating anymore. Period. But there was another possibility. I could date someone with 'a little more substance' as Rory had put it. I continued thinking it over most of that night and by the next morning I'd made my decision. Paris was different than any other girl I'd ever dated, any girl I'd ever considered dating and that precisely was the point. I hadn't done a good job of picking out girls for myself so maybe I should listen to Rory. What the hell, right? Going out with Paris wasn't going to kill me and it could work out.

* * *

"Hey ladies." I said as I walked into the classroom to find the girls all sitting around with coffee and doughnuts.

"Hi, Tristan." Madeline replied.

"Hey." Rory said, looking up and smiling at me from her seat. I smile back; at least our conversation had gotten us over the awkwardness of the past week.

"Paris, could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"Oh, sure. Ok." She said, completely unaware. As she followed me outside I realized that my asking to talk to her in private would probably arouse some suspicion in Madeline and Louise but it was too late anyway. Besides, it's not like Paris wasn't going to tell them everything I said anyway, the three of them are best friends after all.

I turned around to address her as soon as we were far enough away so that they couldn't hear our conversation.

"Paris, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me…tonight?" I said, deciding to be direct about it.

"Um, wow, yea, I'd love too!" Paris stuttered, sounding shocked.

"Great." I smiled, that was relatively painless and at the very least Paris certainly seemed happy about it.

"Great." She smiled again and we headed back to the classroom.

* * *

What a disaster! Well, maybe disaster is too harsh a word. There was nothing wrong with the date itself but Paris and I have absolutely zero chemistry. Then I cringe because I hear it, AGAIN. My phone, Paris is calling yet again to tell me what an amazing time she had on our date. I mean yea we had a nice enough time and maybe I wouldn't be so pessimistic about it if she didn't keep calling. I feel bad but we are definitely better suited to just being friends, there's just no spark. The phone beeps indicating she left (yet another) message and then all is silent as I flop down on my bed to try and get some sleep. We have one more early morning meeting tomorrow to work on our history project.

* * *

As I walk down the halls to school that morning I dread seeing Paris. I know she's going to bring up last night and I have to figure out a way to let her down gently. I've got to tell her that we aren't going to be anything more than friends. _This_ is why I never date girls who will have expectations. It's going to hurt Paris because she was so into it, but it just wasn't right for me. Then as I turn the corner down the hall where our classroom is I see Paris and Rory talking, probably about her amazing date last night. As for Rory, well this was really all her fault, in more ways than one. She was the one who suggested I ask Paris out in the first place. Then when I was out with her when my attention should've been focused on Paris, I couldn't get Rory out of my head. Why was this happening? The one girl who wanted absolutely nothing to do with me seemed to be the one girl that I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey." I greeted them both as I walked by. Best to keep it casual, hopefully that'll help alleviate any awkwardness. I'd just gotten past this with Rory, now I was going to have to go through it again with Paris.

However, neither of them said a word to me as I walk past them into the classroom. Moments later, as I lounge on a desk talking to Trent and Josh, Paris comes up to me.

"Hi." She greets.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you again that I had so much fun last night."

"Yea, after five messages on my answering machine I kinda got that impression." Ouch, that came out a lot harsher than I intended. Harsh, but still true.

"Too much sorry."

"No forget it, it was...cute." Trying to make her feel better, and to make up for the initial harshness in my tone.

"You know, maybe we could do it again sometime. I mean a different movie of course, but the same basic plan." Oh no, here we go again.

"Absolutely."

"Great, cause it was really fun."

"It was fun, and we should do it again. I mean, you know, as friends." I said deciding to be completely upfront about my intentions. I didn't want to leave anything up in the air for Paris to misinterpret.

"Oh yea, as friends."

"You noticed it, too, right? That we're sorta more friends material than dating material." I said, trying to make her feel better, again. When did I get to be such a softy? Worrying about how the girl I'm essentially dumping feels? But I mean, really, it isn't Paris's fault. It isn't her fault that we don't have chemistry. And it certainly isn't her fault that I spent the entire night thinking about Rory.

"Yes, I did notice. I have excellent deductive skills." She said.

"But hey, I'm glad we did it."

"Oh...sure..."

"When Rory first suggested us going out I thought the idea was crazy, but she made some good points. We do have a history and hell you never know, right?"

"Yes, you never know...Ok so we're done here right." She said abruptly.

"Uh sure..." I said wondering what had gotten into her all of the sudden.

"Great excuse me." She said walking over the desk where Rory had entered the room and was unpacking her bag.

"What..." Rory began as Paris made her way toward her.

"It was your idea?"

"Paris..."

"So what I get all your cast offs now? I'm just that pathetic? Gee I don't want them so maybe I can con the suckers into taking out Paris, the loser. Throw the dog a bone!" Oh, shit! _That _is what she took away from what I'd said?

"Ok let me..." Rory tried again.

"I am not your charity case!"

"No it's not like that, I swear. I just thought you guys would make a good couple, that's all."

"Oh we did make a good couple for one night. But obviously we're more suited to just being friends or at least that's what was conveyed so humiliating to me just five seconds ago!"

"Paris, I'm sorry."

"I hate you!" Paris said and before Rory could respond again she stormed out followed immediately by Madeline and Louise who had both turned up sometime in the middle of Paris's rant.

Rory made her way over to me and I knew there was trouble.

"You told her?"

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Why would you tell her? What is wrong with you?"

"Rory, relax we tried, okay it didn't work out, it's no big deal!" I really couldn't understand why the both of them were so upset. Lots of people go on dates and it doesn't work out!

"It's a huge deal to Paris! And you didn't try! One date is not trying!"

"Rory!"

"You said you'd try!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if Paris is upset okay? But is it better I keep dating her even though I like someone else?" There it was. I hadn't even realized what I was saying until after it was already out of my mouth. That was the truth of the matter, the reason Paris and I would never work out, the reason our date hadn't gone well.

"Oh." Was all Rory said.

"Yea." Please say something more, I silently begged her. I was desperate to know what was going on inside her head.

"I didn't realize. So...you're still not over Summer, huh?" She said sounding sympathetic.

"Yea, I'm not over Summer, yet." I said sarcastically turning away in disgust. Did the girl seriously not get it? What did I have to do get neon markers and draw her a freaking picture?


End file.
